Anak Rikkai UN?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Anak rikkai kelas 3 menghadapi UN. Tapi kok setelah UN mereka bukannya seneng tapi malah saling bertengkar. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat UN berlangsung?


Minggu ini mulai tanggal 29 Maret - 1 April, anak-anak Rikkai kelas 3 akan mengikuti ujian. Adapun mata pelajaran yang diujikan adalah bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan IPA. Ayo kita lihat anggota regular Rikkai menghadapi ujian tersebut.

Hari Senin : Bahasa Jepang

Di ruang kelas 3 – I

Jackal mengamati soal ujian diatas mejanya dengan saksama. Dia gak mengerti tulisan kanji yang ada di soal tersebut. Dia berpikir untuk nembak aja. Tapi gak mungkin, sebab 5 soal yang ia kerjakan juga nembak semua. Ia mencoba sekali lagi membaca soal tersebut. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Bu," panggil jackal ke salah satu pengawas yang ada di dalam kelasnya. Pengawas itu menghampiri Jackal.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan muka yang agak sangar.

"Soalnya bisa ditranslate ke bahasa Inggris gak? Saya gak bisa baca huruf kanjinya nih. Kalau ibu mau translate ke bahasa Brasil saya lebih seneng lagi," ujar Jackal. Pengawas itu melotot ke Jackal.

"Eh, gak jadi deh bu. Tiba-tiba saya jadi bisa ngebaca nih soal. Ibu boleh pergi ke tempat duduk lagi kok, bu," ujar Jackal ketakutan karena tuh pengawas dah sangar melotot ke arahnya pula.

Hari Selasa : Bahasa Inggris

Di ruang kelas 3 – A

Sebelum mengerjakan soal ujian, murid-murid berdoa bersama. Setelah itu baru mereka mulai mengerjakan soal ujian. Sanada sudah percaya diri mengerjakan soal dihadapannya. Dia merasa dia bukanlah seorang Akaya yang tak mengerti bahasa Inggris sama sekali. Tapi ditengah jalannya ujian, Sanada mulai merasa gelisah. Dia mulai gak bisa mengerjakan soal. Yagyu malah dah selesai ngerjain tuh soal.

'Soalnya gampang-gampang begini sih. Aku kan dah belajar semaleman. Percuma dong aku belajar dari 73 buku' ujar Yagyu dalem hati. Tanpa disengaja, mata Yagyu ngelirik ke arah Sanada. Tiba-tiba Sanada juga ngelirik ke arah Yagyu. Karena takut ditanya-tanyain sama Sanada, Yagyu langsung menghadap ke arah lain.

'Wah, sialan banget tuh Yagyu. Liat aja lu kalau dah selesai ujian. Gue bales lu,' Sanada mengutuki Yagyu dalem hati. Yagyu malah tenang-tenang aja. Padahal dari kiri belakangnya dah dikutuk habis-habisan ama Sanada.

'Gak papa dah gue nanti digaplak Sanada-kun. Yang penting gue gak diusir sama pengawas gara-gara ketawan kasih contekan,' pikir Yagyu.

Hari Rabu : Matematika

Di ruang kelas 3 – B

Bunta dah mencoba berkali-kali menghitung keliling lingkaran. Tapi hasilnya yang ia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan pilihan jawaban. Ia celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dilihatnya sang pengawas sedang asyik ngobrol berdua dengan pengawas lainnya.

Niou sekarang malah pura-pura bersin dan mengelap dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Mata Niou lalu ngelirik ke arah sapu tangan yang dipegangnya. Ternyata di saputangan terdapat jejeran rumus-rumus matematika. Lagi asyik-asyiknya ngitung di kertas coretan, ternyata ada yang memanggilnya. Walaupun suaranya terdengar pelan banget, tapi Niou hapal siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia langsung nengok ke Bunta. Bunta kini memperlihatkan kedua tangannya ke arah Niou. Tangan kanannya menunjukkan angka 2 dan tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 8. Entah disengaja atau nggak Niou malah ngomong dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hah?! Apa?! Nomor 23?!" teriak Niou dengan begoknya. Bunta jadi malu sendiri. Apalagi tuh salah satu pengawas yang lagi enak ngobrol kini berjalan menuju meja Niou.

"Ada apa?" tanya pengawas itu ke Niou.

"Itu bu, temen saya yang endut itu nanya nomor 23. Padahal bu nomor 23 itu guampang buanget. Moso gitu aja dia gak tau," jelas Niou. Pengawas itu langsung memperhatikan ke arah murid yang ditunjuk Niou. Bunta langsung pura-pura ngerjain tuh soal sambil ngedumel didalem hatinya. 'Niou kurang ajar. Awas aja lo nanti. Gue bales biar tauk rasa,'

Hari Kamis : IPA (Fisika dan Biologi)

Di ruang kelas 3 – C

"Hmm…" Yukimura menaruh tangan di dagunya. Ia mencoba berpikir pada soal tentang enzim dan ginjal. "Apa yang harus kupilih?" ujar Yukimura bingung. Yukimura mau mencoba nanya ke teman di belakang kirinya. Lalu dia berpikir sekali lagi. 'Gak mungkin aku nyontek. Statusku disini kan sebagai Child of God. Moso aku nyontek. Gimana kalau pake cara itu aja," pikir Yukimura. Dengan cepat Yukimura memegangi perutnya dan berteriak, "Aduh!!! Sakit!!!" pengawas yang ada diruangan itu langsung terkejut. Dia langsung menghampiri Yukimura.

"Nak, kamu kenapa nak?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Yukimura tak menjawab. Ia tetap saja berteriak. Teriakannya malah semakin keras. "Aduh!!! Sakit!!! Sakit!!!" tangan tetap memegangi perutnya.

"Nak, bertahanlah nak," pengawas itu jadi semakin khawatir.

"Aduh! Kayaknya sindrom saya mulai kumat dah," ujar Yukimura sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Apa? Kamu punya sindrom nak?"

"Iya, pak. Perut saya sekarang mulai sakit. Boleh gak saya izin ke kamar mandi? Saya dah merasa mual nih, pak,"

"Boleh, boleh. Tapi kuat jalan gak? Apa perlu saya antar?" Tanya pengawas itu.

"Oh gak usah, pak. Saya masih kuat kok. Lagi pula kalau bapak temani saya, yang ngawasin nih kelas Cuma satu orang dong. Kalau nanti banyak yang nyontek gimana? Bapak gak mau kan kalau di kelas ini banyak yang melakukan kecurangan?"

"Tapi kamu hati-hati ya, nak. Jalannya pelan-pelan aja," pengawas itu mengingatkan.

"Iya, pak. Makasih," Yukimura lalu berjalan pelan ke luar dari kelasnya.

"Yay! Caraku berhasil!" ujar Yukimura saat ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

"Aku harus cepet-cepet ke kamar mandi nih," Yukimura langsung cepet-cepet berjalan menuju kamar mandi favoritnya. Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia lalu mengunci tuh pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian ia mendekati tempat sampah yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Dibukanya tuh tutup tempat sampah. Di tempat sampah itu Cuma ada kresek item besar yang kayaknya ada isinya di dalem kresek itu. Diambilnya tuh kresek item dan dirogohnya isi di dalem tas kresek itu. Ternyata isi tas kresek itu adalah buku IPA dari kelas 1 – 3 SMP.

'Hmm…ginjal mana ya?" Yukimura membuka buku IPA kelas 9. "Terus tentang enzim mana ya," Yukimura lalu membuka bab berikutnya.

Setelah selesai mencari jawaban, ia lalu kembali ke dalam kelas.

Di ruang kelas 3 – F

Renji mengerjakan soal IPA dengan tenang. Dia menghitung soal biaya listrik di kertas coret-coretan. "Peluangnya 97% jawaban C benar," ujar Renji lalu menghitamkan di kertas jawaban. Ia lalu menghitung tegangan listrik di kertas coretannya lagi. " Peluang 83% jawaban A benar," Renji lalu menghitamkan lagi dikertas jawabannya. Tak berapa lama, Renji pun selesai mengerjakan soal dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

***********

Hari Jum'atnya, anak klub tennis Rikkai melakukan latihan seperti biasa. Akaya dah seneng aja bisa main tennis lagi. Dia dah bosen banget liburan dirumah gara-gara anak kelas 3 ujian.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul lagi ya, pai," ujar Akaya ke Renji.

"Ho'oh," Renji membaca buku tanpa memandang ke arah Akaya.

"Loh, loh, kok pada lemes sih?" ujar Akaya sambil ngeliat senpai-senpainya yang ada dilapangan. Jackal cuma diem aja sambil senderan di bawah pohon. Yukimura malah tiduran di lapangan. Tiba-tiba terdengar rebut-ribut antara Bunta dan Niou.

"Heh, Niou, apa maksud lu waktu itu?" teriak Bunta.

"Waktu itu yang mana?" Niou pura-pura lupa.

"Yang waktu ujian Matematika,"

"Oh…Yang itu. Terus kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Niou seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lu ngapain ngomong pake toa segala waktu gue nanya?!" teriak Bunta lagi.

"Gue kan cuma memastikan. Kalau nanti gue salah ngasih jawaban gimana?"

"Tapi kan lu bisa bisik-bisik,"

"Lu kan budeg. Kalau gue bisik-bisik nanti lu gak bisa denger,"

"Apa?! Tadi lu bilang apa?!"

"Lu budeg!" Niou mengeraskan suaranya tepat di telinga Bunta.

"Niou, lu tuh memang kurang ajar!"

"Emang. Lu baru tau ya? Sejak kapan lu kenal ama gue? Hah?!"

"Baru kemarin tuh!" teriak Bunta.

"Hah? Kemarin? Loh? Gue malah gak kenal sama lu. Lu siapa sih?" tambah Niou yang membuat suasana semakin panas aja. Akaya cengo melihat Bunta dan Niou bertengkar. Dia makin dibuat cengo saat melihat fukubuchounya dan Yagyu yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"PLAK!" Sanada menampar pipi mulus Yagyu.

"Sanada-kun, dengarkan aku dulu," ujar Yagyu sambil memegang pipi kanannya.

"Apa yang perlu kudengarkan? Hah?"

"Begini…" Yagyu mencoba menjelaskan tapi omongannya langsung dipotong Sanada.

"Aku tak perlu dengar penjelasanmu! Kalau kau memang pelit memberikan jawabanmu, ya sudah! Aku gak marah kok!" teriak Sanada.

"Sanada-kun, itu sih namanya…"

"APA?! HAHH?! Muka Sanada bener-bener serem sekarang. Yagyu dibuat takut karenanya.

"Ng…Nggak kok…Sanada-kun," Yagyu jadi gagap sendiri.

Niou yang tahu Yagyu ditampar Sanada langsung menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Bunta dan berlari ke arah Sanada.

"Heh! Apa-apaan lu nampar Yagyu gue?" Tanya Niou dengan kasar. 'PLAK!' tiba-tiba aja tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sanada.

"NIOU! Berani-beraninya kau menamparku!" geram Sanada. 'PLAK!' Sanada membalas tamparan Niou.

"Lu juga berani-beraninya nampar Yagyu gue!" teriak Niou lalu menampar Sanada lagi. Mereka berdua jadi main tampar-tamparan. Yagyu menghela napas. Ia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mendekati Jackal yang lagi senderan di bawah pohon.

"Jackal-kun, bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Tentu saja," Yagyu pun duduk disamping Sanada. Bunta pun juga ikutan gabung.

"Aku ngikut ngadem disini ya,"

"Silahkan Marui-kun," Yagyu mempersilahkan duduk. Marui lalu duduk disebelah Jackal. Ia nyender ke kepala Jackal. Yagyu juga ikutan nyender di kepala Jackal. Jadi Jackal tuh ada diantara Yagyu dan Bunta.

"Sebel deh sama Niou," Bunta memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kalau aku lagi sebel ama Sanada-kun," ujar Yagyu.

"Niou itu loh, pelit banget. Aku cuma nanya 1 nomer aja kayak gitu,"

"Bukannya aku gak mau memberitahu Sanada-kun. Aku kan takut kalau nanti ketawan pengawas gara-gara aku kasih contekan ke temen," tambah Yagyu.

"Dasar Niou! Seharusnya disaat kayak begitu kan dia harus saling membantu,"

"Tapi disaat begini seharusnya mempersiapkan diri baik-baik. Jadi saat ujian berlangsung, dia gak perlu nanya lagi,"

"Heh? Apa tuh maksud kamu? Kamu nyindir aku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku itu kita harus belajar baik-baik. Jadi kita gak perlu nyontek lagi saat ujian," jelas Yagyu.

"Aku gak nyontek kok. Aku cuma nanya," ujar Bunta.

"Justru itu yang bahaya. Kalau nanya terus ketawan pengawas kan temen kita juga ikut-ikutan repot," tambah Yagyu.

"Jadi kamu memang nyindir aku ya? Lagi pula yang bikin ketawan pengawas bukan aku. Justru Niou sendiri!" teriak Bunta.

"Loh? Kamu jadi tersinggung sih? Maksudku itu kan bukan menyindir kamu,"

"Tapi itu jelas-jelas nyindir aku tauk!"

"Kalau kamu merasa tersindir, berarti kamu memang salah," tambah Yagyu lagi yang membuat Bunta semakin kesal. Mereka berdua jadinya malah bertengkar. Jackal yang ada diantara mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Niou yang tau sekarang Yagyu lagi berantem sama Bunta, langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Woi! Niou! Urusan kita belom selesai!" teriak Sanada. Tapi Niou tidak mempedulikannya. Ia lalu mendekati Bunta.

"Ndut, lu apain Yagyu gue?" Tanya Niou kasar lalu mendorong badan Bunta.

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Yagyu aja yang ngomongnya nyebelin," jelas Bunta.

"Kamu aja yang ngera begitu. Aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sejujurnya," Yagyu mencoba membela diri.

"Noh kan, ngomongnya nyebelin!" teriak Bunta.

"BERISIK!!!" teriak Yukimura yang tiba-tiba aja ada diantara mereka. "Apa sih yang kalian ributkan! Berisik banget tauk! Aku tuh lagi enak-enaknya tepar di lapangan, eh kalian malah ribut-ribut. Ganggu gue dah," ujar Yukimura kesel.

"Ini buchou. Yagyunya…"

"Kok aku sih Marui-kun? Kan kamu yang mulai duluan," Yagyu memotong omongan Bunta.

"Tauk Yukimura! Bunta yang bikin rebut dari tadi," Niou membela Yagyu.

"Kamu kok ikut-ikutan sih, Niou. Ini kan urusanku dengan Yagyu," ujar Bunta tak terima.

"Yagyu kan temen gue, boleh dong aku membelanya. Lagi pula dari tadi memang kamu kan yang bikin keributan," ujar Niou.

"Jackal!" teriak Bunta.

"Apa?"

"Kau juga harus membelaku. Aku kan temenmu," Bunta langsung menarik Jackal yang lagi enak-enaknya senderan di pohon.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka, Renji-senpai? Kenapa setelah selesai ujian mereka jadi rebut begini?" Akaya bisik-bisik ke Renji.

"Entahlah. Aku gak mau berurusan dengan mereka," ujar Renji datar.

Sanada berjalan mendekati Yukimura yang masih mengomeli anak buahnya itu.

"Loh? Sanada? Kenapa dengan pipimu? Kok kayak habis dipukulin orang sih?" Tanya Yukimura bingung saat melihat pipi Sanada sudah sangat merah.

"Ah, nggak. Ini…" Sanada melirik kea rah Niou. Niou yang nyadar diliatin Sanada mencoba menahan ketawa.

"Pokoknya kalian berempat harus lari keliling lapangan 100 kali!" Suara Yukimura menggelegar.

"Berempat? Siapa aja Yukimura?" Tanya Yagyu bingung.

"Ya…Bunta, Niou, Yagyu, ama Jackal. Emang siapa lagi?"

"Apa? Aku?" Tanya Jackal bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus aku juga?"

"Ya karena kamu ikut-ikutan ngebela Bunta," jelas Yukimura.

"Loh? Tapi aku kan baru diajak. Belom ikut ngebela," Jackal mencoba ngebela dirinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya kamu juga harus lari!" teriak Yukimura. "Kalau kalian belom lari juga, akan kutambah menjadi 200 putaran," ancam Yukimura.

Akhirnya mau gak mau, mereka berempat pun terpaksa lari. Dari pada hukumannya di tambah.

~ THE END ~

Ya begitulah penderitaan anak Rikkai setelat ujian. Sama seperti author. Author juga lagi menderita nih gara-gara DVD yang baru kubeli ditemenku disita waktu hari terakhir ujian. Padahal tuh DVD langka banget. Author kan mau nonton itu setelah selesai UN. Tapi kenapa jadinya begini. Hiks…Hiks…Minna-san, doakan ya semoga tuh DVD dikembaliin sama guru Author.


End file.
